


The Line

by RiverSongFallenAngel221B



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Being a worried dad as always, Directly before, Episode: s07e22 Requiem, Fluff, It was his fault the x files buget was looked into, Skinner talking about his children, Skinner-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 21:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9922925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverSongFallenAngel221B/pseuds/RiverSongFallenAngel221B
Summary: Skinner is being a worried dad. Mulder and Scully keep getting hurt. Skinner says some things he shouldn't have and ends up getting the x-files budget reviewed.





	

  
This whole mess is my fault. I shouldn't have said what I did, I shouldn't feel the way I do. I don't even know when it happened. They are my best agents, but somewhere along the line they became more than that to me, the line blurred and before I knew it, they became my family. All I want is for them to be safe and happy. Unfortunately, they choose to spend their lives in the line of fire, they wouldn't be the same if they didn't. It still hurts to see them come back from a mission, all bruised and injured. I think it's getting worse, maybe I'm just paying more attention... Still, it seems like at this rate it won't be long before I find one of them dead. It'll be in the woods probably, chasing some _something_ that shouldn't be chased. They run blindly forward toward the truth, not realizing that there are traps all around them, not seeing how many people have died in the same pursuit. It tears me apart every time they are hurt in the line of duty, but I can't tell them that, I can't tell them what they mean to me. I can only ask for reports and worry from afar. That's why when special agent Chesty Short asked "Skinner, why is it that every time those two get back, they look like they've just fought a bear?" I replied "I think the X files may be costing too much." I didn't mean costing too much of the FBI's money, to be frank, I couldn't care less about that. I only meant that the cases are too costly for Mulder and Scully. It was a comment made out of concern, a concern that shouldn't even be there but dann it all, it is there. So what now? I am on the verge of losing them forever, if not from the cases then from Agent Short. I can't let this be the end of the line, I have to save them, somehow.


End file.
